Data is typically stored by computing systems as plaintext or uncompressed data. However, uncompressed data occupies more storage space than compressed data. For example, a still image taken with a digital camera can be 10 Mega-Pixels (MP) in size. A group of such images stored as uncompressed data soon occupies all of the storage space available on storage media of the digital camera, such as a compact flash card. By compressing each still image, the compact flash card can store additional still images. For example, it may be possible to store 200 uncompressed still image data on the compact flash card. After compression, it may be possible to store almost double the amount of compressed still image data on the compact flash card.
Moreover, plaintext data stored by computing systems can be compromised. For example, data including credit card numbers may be stored as plaintext data on storage media, such as magnetic tapes. The magnetic tapes, which may be sent for archival storage offsite from a data operations center, may be lost or stolen. The credit card numbers on the lost or stolen magnetic tapes are then easily obtained because they were stored as plaintext data. Accordingly, a secure, yet space-saving process for storing data is needed.